Name Pending
by Deranged Monarch
Summary: It's goin' along. I'll put up a better summery later. Rating might go up though   ;


Me: OMGZ! ...'Nother fanficcy~!

Bakura: We've already suffered enough, woman! You and your pairing fantasies!

Me: *Smacks the crap outta Bakura with a shovel, then returns it to Yugi* ^^

Atem: So who's doin' the thi-

Me: *Pushes Atem out of the way* YU-GI-OH BELONGS TO ME! ALL MINE, BABY! *Gets shot in the arm* ...I came up with the idea...? *Gets shot in the leg* ...I helped...? *Gets shot in the head* X_X

Kazuki Takahashi: *Blows the smoke from his gun* Sayanora, bee-otch.

XxXxXxXxXxX

By the way, when I say Atem, it's Yami Yugi. The name "Yami" has gone to Yami Bakura. So their full names go like this:

**Bakura: Yami Bakura**

**Ryo: Ryo Bakura**

**Yami Yugi: Atem Muto**

**Yugi: Yugi Muto**

**Marik: Malik Ishtar (Ugh, I hate calling him that but..ah well)**

**Yami Marik: Marik Ishtar**

Atem's thoughts: _Blah_

Oh and the yamis are brothers with the hikaris.

Okay? Okay.

* * *

"So this is it, huh?" Atem asked his younger brother Yugi, whom was standing next to him in front of their new school.

Yugi nodded and looked back at Atem. "Y'know, if you're nervous, we could just wait 'til next year since its way passed the first day."

"What? There's no way the King of Games is scared!"

Yugi rolled his eyes and fixed his brother's lace bow. "I didn't say 'scared'..." he said quietly.

Both boys wore a uniform for the school. Which for Atem, his uniform consisted of a nice white polo shirt, lace tied into a bow, and slim black pants. What all the year two students wore. Whereas Yugi was a first year, so his uniform had slight differences, which he had a black polo and khaki pants instead.

Atem smiled. "Welp...lessgo."

* * *

After they went to the principal's office to get everything arranged, Yugi and Atem waved to each other, going to their seperate classes.

Atem looked at the paper with his class schedule. _Hmm, biology is my first period..._

Atem wandered around the halls looking for his first class. He looked through all the classroom windows he passed, hoping one would say 'biology' in big letters.

Through one of them, he saw Yugi sitting next to a brown haired girl with a sort of boxy haircut. He chuckled when he saw Yugi spotting him and blush a little. (A/N: Yugi has good sense of directions, that's how he found his class in like two sentences o_o)

_Looks like my little brother found himself a girlfriend already._

A hand touching the young man's shoulder startled Atem and made him squeak slightly.

"You're a year two, this isn't your class, now is it?"

"Uh...no..." Atem turned around to see an upperclassman, year three, with long, spikey, white hair, dark brown eyes, and a creepy looking smirk on his face. How he could tell he was a year three was because that year three students had pretty much the same uniform as year two but with a black and red checkered tie.

"So what exactly are you doing here?"

"I...um...was looking f-for my class..." Atem wasn't one to be scared, but someone like this white haired guy sneering at him for no reason kind of unnerved him.

The albino closed his face to the other's, studying him.

"Uh...um..."

"I know who you are," the white haired boy chuckled, "You're Atem Muto, the reigning chamion of Duel Monsters. The King of Games." (A/N: As if you have to _close in _to know it's him. You can tell if you spot him a mile away!)

Atem nodded and gulped. "Yeah...can I go now?"

The upperclassman shrugged. "Sure. I can help you to your next class if you like."

"Oh, thank you.."

The albino nodded. "Alright." He grabbed the game king's arm, and started walking through the halls.

"Ah...my class is biology."

"'Kay." He let his grip on Atem's arm loosen. "My name's Bakura, by the way."

They walked down the empty halls side by side now. "Well thank you for helping me, Bakura-san."

"-sama."

"Excuse me?"

Bakura looked at the tri colour haired male and smirked. "I prefer you call me 'Bakura-sama', seeing how I _am_ a higher status to you."

Atem glared at Bakura. No one, but _no one_, referred to him as inferior. "Look, I appreciate you helping me Bakura-_san_, but I am inferior to nobody."

Bakura chuckled. "Whatever you say, _'King-sama_'," he said mockingly.

They walked silently, Atem asking himself how long have they even been walking.

They stopped at the boys' restroom.

"I gotta go take a leak," Bakura said. "You wait here."

"But I have to-"

"Wait. Here." The albino gave him a deadly look, pulling silver and shiny out from his pocket, just enough so the tri colour haired game king could make out what it was. A knife.

Atem's eyes widened and he nodded.

Bakura chuckled. "Good." He went into the restroom.

Atem leaned against the white walls of the school. "I have to tell Yugi to get outta this school. That guy's crazy..."

"You're leaving? But you just got here."

The second year squeaked again.

Another upperclass third year appeared before him, with wild blonde hair, spiked up, much like Atem's but a bit spikier, also with dark tan skin, and deep lavender eyes.

"And Bakura? Crazy? That's nothin compared to me," the blonde snickered.

_Oh great. Another insane one. Brilliant._

The blonde grinned creepily and put one arm over the young game king's head, on the wall. "So Fluffy kept the little famour star alive, eh. He really is a softie."

Atem squeaked yet again in response. Playing card games, board games, video games, and other games didn't exactly train you to deal psychos. What was he supposed to do? Challenge these guys to a game of Duel Monsters? Pft, yeah right.

The darker, older male grinned and leaned in closer like Bakura had done before. Atem mentally freaked out.

_Not only are they crazy, they're gay!_

Once more, the Game King squeaked when he felt something rubbing up against in between his legs, realizing it was the blonde's leg.

Said blonde chuckled darkly. "My, you are quite the submissive type, ain'tcha?"

"Marik, what the bloody hell are you doing to him?"

The blonde, Marik, looked back at Bakura who was wiping his hands on his shirt.

Atem blushed from the embarressing situation he was in. How'd he wish both other males would suddenly turn into hot girls. It would make the situation a lot less weird.

"I was just having a little fun with him," Marik shrugged coolly.

Bakura narrowed his eyes at fellow third year. "Any longer in the bathroom and I would've found you fucking him into the wall."

Atem blushed furiously and glanced at Marik.

_Note to self: never stay alone with this one._

"So? You were about to do the same thing after you were done in the bathroom."

Bakura's eye twitched just slightly, knowing he was found out. "Your point?"

_...Add to previous note: never stay alone with this one either._

The bell for the first class to end rang, startling the tri colour haired teen.

"Hmm.." Bakura looked at Atem, "guess biology's done, huh."

Atem nodded. "I'll just...go to my next class by myself. Uh...bye!" He walked away as quickly as possible, but not before getting a quick smack on the butt from the blonde.

Marik chuckled once Atem left. "I call dibbs."

Bakura laughed. "Too late, I already did."

"Doesn't mean I can't take him."

"Oh yes it does," the albino punched Marik's arm playfully. "All _you_ do is fuck 'em and leave 'em."

"Like what I almost did to your little brother?"

Bakura's playfulness went away immediatly to be replaced with anger. He pushed Marik into the wall roughly. "I told you to never speak of that."

"I told _you_, it was only fun," Marik snickered.

The albino pushed the other up more into the wall. "Shut. Up."

The blonde shrugged. "Alright, alright."

Bakura let go of him, and turned to walk away.

"I'm not the one with a crush on my kid brother..." the blonde mumbled.

The white haired teen turned back around and punched Marik in the jaw, but not hard enough to actually do any serious damage.

"Fucker," he hissed and walked off.

Marik rubbed his jaw and wiped the blood that was running down his chin. "Right back at ya, Fluffy."

* * *

Me: Tada~!

Ryo: I thought you were dead.

Me: I'm unkillable! Bwa ha ha!

Ryo: *Sweatdrops*

Me: Eh. =_= Yeah, I know, I made Atem too..."uke-ish", but oh well that's how he's gonna be in this story!

Atem: What the hell? I'm never uke! Have you seen how manly I am?

Me: You ARE uke.

Atem: AM NOT.

Marik: Yes you are.

Atem: ...I will kill you all.

Ryo: *Sighs* R&R so these guys don't kill each other, yes?


End file.
